The present invention relates to an improvement in a motor-driven truck having a mastlike, telescopically extensible lifting stand comprising an outer frame attached to the truck and an inner frame displaceable between a lower retracted position and an upper projecting position, said inner frame being provided with a lifting carriage having load-carrying means and being movable along the inner frame.
Already known constructions of fork trucks or trucks with other load-carrying means of the type described above have been unable simultaneously to solve the problem of achieving what is known as free-lift technique, the object of which is to obtain lifting ability without the working height of the truck being increased, and the problem of achieving good visibility for the truck driver through the lifting stand, particularly in connection with trucks dimensioned for high work capacities.
The above problems are solved by means of the present invention which also results in the important advantage that trucks can now be made with higher and in fact even considerably higher work capacities than has so far been possible, such as trucks with a lifting ability of up to 60 tons.